


Great idea-luwoo

by softwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwoo/pseuds/softwoo
Summary: Lucas is super popular and so is jungwoo, the two of them receive a lot of confessions and have a lot of girls and boys on their backs. One day Lucas has a "great" idea; fake dating Jungwoo. What could go wrong? They are both tired of admirers and straight, it's not as if they could fall for each other.





	Great idea-luwoo

**Author's Note:**

> eyo, it is my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with me,,,,  
> Some characters will only be mentionned or maybe not mentioned at all, I'm sorry it's just sometimes hard to keep track but I'll try to include everyone. I hope you like it. I'll try to make it as good as I can!!! also, every insult I put in this fic is purely fictional, the idols in the fic did not say them in real life and I do not think them. They are purely for the fic.

**prologue**

As Jungwoo was walking to school he could already feel his energy being drained by the empty stares of his so called admirers. He kept wondering why girls kept following him even if they didn't really like him. They only liked him for his looks. It's not as if he really cared but it was annoying to receive confessions from someone who didn't evwn know what your last name is. He could say he's used to it and it doesn't hurt his feelings but he'd lying. He was always sensible about feelings but he was still really annoyed by the girls trying to date him for his face.

-Woo!

Jungwoo lifted his head at the nickname. "Doyoung" he thought relieved to see his friend.

-Doyoung you don't know how happy I am to see your weird bunny face.

-Well, good morning to you too.

Jungwoo only shrugged. He knew his friend didn't take it personally. He looked around as if waiting for someone.

-Are you looking for Jeahyun 'cause if you are then he isn't here, he's sick.

-I'm not. I'm looking for Lucas. He asked to talk to m- wait how is Jeahyun sick, he was fine yesterday, wasn't he?

-He said he started feeling the symptoms this morning but I think he's lying and he's just faking it. Because he's a lil baby who doesn't like school

-That wou-

"Jungwoo!!!"

-Ah, it's Lucas, I'll leave you to it. Try not to be late.

-You just don't want to be alone with Kun  because you are a panicked lil gay,,,,,

-Fuck off! See you later tho!

Jungwoo turned around to see his.... friend? I guess you could call it that. Jungwoo always felt different when he was with Lucas then when he was with his other friends but y'know, he was str8, it was only some platonic bromance to him. aNyWAy Jungwoo turned around only to see his friend with a creepy smile on his face.

"oh no." was the only thing he could mutter  before Lucas started telling him about his "great idea".

 


End file.
